


Carry on through stormy skies

by S_Horne



Series: A May Medley [30]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Unspecified Character Death, for about three sentences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:06:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19031596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: They’d all said that it wasn’t possible to live with a broken heart. But there he was. A living, breathing man with a heart quite literally cracked in two.ORNational Water a Flower Day





	Carry on through stormy skies

They’d all said that it wasn’t possible to live with a broken heart. But there he was. A living, breathing man with a heart quite literally cracked in two.

 

Though an odd choice, they’d had lilies at their wedding. Everyone had scoffed at the choice, told them that it was a sign of things to come. A curse, almost, and that they were putting the kiss of death on their wedding before they’d even had a chance to say their vows.

But Tony had insisted that lilies were what he wanted and Steve had been too wrapped up in love to dare to dream that anything could have ever cursed them. The stark pink of the large flowers had looked amazing against the black of Tony’s suit, the sharp petals framed perfectly with the dark background. Steve had had an orange lily on a navy suit. Another odd choice, but he’d looked incredible and felt even better.

Natasha had even tucked a delicate flower behind her ear for the ceremony, a laughing Pepper following her lead at the reception. The groomsmen had all had one threaded into their buttonholes, bright colours standing proud from dawn until dusk. The photos from that day spoke of nothing but love and happiness, not a hint of the symbol of a doom that everyone had warned them about.

 

At the wedding, the lilies had looked beautiful.

 

 

 

At the funeral, less so.

 

 


End file.
